Licht
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: Eu pensei já ter dito duas coisas: A primeira era que eu jamais deixaria te tocarem, e a segunda é contos de fadas não são reais ::Primeiro lugar no concurso RTF::


Naruto não me pertence ou você acha que eu tenho cara de Kishimoto?

Resposta ao Concurso Real Fairy Tales

Betada por Lady Murder

* * *

**Licht**

**-**

**-**

**Refletida no espelho, uma face sem expressão.**

Toda história precisa de um começo. Talvez um "era uma vez", talvez um "em um belo dia", não sei direito, não entendo dessas regras implícitas. Entendo dessa história, e isso deve bastar, você meu caro leitor é que irá decidir. Algumas histórias são narradas pelos próprios personagens, mas essa não. Nossos personagens não têm consciência da história em que estão, eles não fazem a mínima idéia de quão profunda, triste e suja ela pode ser. E mesmo se tivessem não tenho certeza de que algum deles gostaria de narrá-la. Outras histórias quando não podem ser narradas pelos próprios personagens têm ilustres presenças como narradoras: a morte, o desejo, o demônio, Deus. Eu lhe asseguro que não sou nenhum desses, não tenho essa honra. Quem eu sou? Não importa, não vai mudar o curso da história se você souber quem está lhe contando todos os fatos aqui presentes. Apenas esqueça-se da minha presença e se concentre nos personagens, eles são tão fascinantes, não consigo desprender minha atenção deles. Resolvi contar essa história para que seus nomes fiquem gravados e eu nunca me esqueça. E agora que as devidas explicações já foram feitas, vamos á história. Vocês não estão ansiosos? Eu estou. Continue, apenas continue lendo.

**X**

**Anjo desprovido de asas - chorou em seu coração.**

Então ela se olhou no espelho, tendo a certeza de que estava deslumbrante. Ah, a soberba. O doce sabor do amor próprio convertido em algo terrível. De que adiantaria toda aquela beleza se ela não podia deixar a casa? Eu disse casa? Desculpe-me, eu quis dizer _o quarto. _Sim, aquele lindo corpo vivia naquele quarto há tanto tempo que nem se lembrava de como o resto da casa era. O corpo talvez estivesse confinado naquele enorme e luxuoso quarto, mas a mente sempre vagava pelos mais sórdidos lugares. E ela não se sentia culpada, não, nem um pouco. Os olhos que a encaravam do espelho continham tanto ódio contra a própria existência que ela já não suportava encarar-se por mais de alguns segundos.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama, sabendo perfeitamente o que fazer. Todos aqueles movimentos decorados, todo aquele cinismo que impregnava o quarto. Ela se perguntava quanto tempo ainda aguentaria ali. E quando ele entrou no quarto todos os pensamentos foram varridos de sua mente, entrava em cena a boneca perfeita, a _marionete _perfeita. Nada mais importava a partir do momento em que seu mestre estivesse ali. Porque afinal, aquele era o destino das bonecas, esperar pacientemente na prateleira até que seus donos resolvessem que era hora de brincar.

Ele exaltava a beleza da melhor obra que jamais poderia ter feito. Os traços perfeitos, a leveza das curvas, a suavidade dos movimentos. Ela era tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. O artista a achava a mais linda de suas marionetes – por isso ela jamais saía, aquele trabalho era particular. O homem não se importava com ela – por isso ele a deixava, não suportava sua presença por longos períodos de tempo. Seu mestre era a contradição em pessoa e ela sabia disso, mas jamais ousaria falar.

E quando ele se foi e trancou a porta ela já não sentia nada, nem ódio, nem dor, nem vontade de chorar, absolutamente nada. Já experimentara cada um desses sentimentos e eles não combinavam com seu mestre. Ele merecia um sentimento único, algo que ela jamais sentira por qualquer outra pessoa – _aquelas que ela jamais conhecera – _ele merecia pena.

Porque ela era a enclausurada, mas era ele quem não podia sair daquele ciclo vicioso.

**X**

**O mentiroso convicto - refletido em simpatia, manchado por uma cor morta.**

Ele chegou á galeria de arte pontualmente ás duas. Não sabia por que tinha que estar ali, só sabia que diferente da luxuosa casa aquele lugar lhe passava tranquilidade. Ver suas próprias obras expostas aos olhos incultos, suas mais belas criações lançadas aos despreparados. Suas obras perfeitas que transcenderiam sua morte e ainda estariam ali durante muitos e muitos anos. As obras que causavam admiração, espanto e ás vezes até repulsa. Pensou em sua bela marionete trancada no quarto, no alto daquela casa enorme como se fosse uma torre. Como se ela fosse a donzela em perigo e ele o temível dragão que a raptara. Como gostaria de poder conservar-lhe a beleza por séculos e séculos. Mas ela não era uma de suas _verdadeiras _obras de arte, ela pereceria como a mais reles pintura. Claro que ele a fizera, ela estava viva por sua causa e unicamente por isso, então ela era um de seus estimados pertences, mas jamais seria uma obra de arte, uma marionete de verdade.

Ela tinha vida! Suas marionetes jamais teriam a beleza dos sentimentos incubados nos olhos azuis, jamais se movimentariam sozinhas com tanta graça, jamais seriam como ela. E ela jamais seria perfeita como as obras expostas naquela galeria. Olhou uma das marionetes atentamente, sabendo de onde cada influência viera, cada experiência que passara para compor aquele pequeno ser. Em todas suas criações podia identificar tentativas falhas de representá-la, _sua musa. _Nenhuma era igual á ela, oh não. Ele era um homem possessivo, não gostava que as pessoas olhassem e cobiçassem o que lhe pertencia. Apenas queria que as marionetes lembrassem vagamente a beleza de sua preciosidade do castelo. E num futuro as pessoas poderiam apreciar a arte com a sensação de que faltava algo para compreendê-la por completo. E somente ele conseguiria isso.

Depois de chegar em casa – sua verdadeira casa, o pequeno apartamento transformado em ateliê – olhou-se no espelho. Ele jamais fazia isso, admirar-se por tanto tempo como sabia que sua bela marionete fazia. Já fazia muito tempo que ele não se reconhecia mais, que não se importava consigo mesmo. Os cabelos vermelhos ainda brilhavam, lembrando-o de sangue, todo o sangue que ele teve que derramar para proteger sua dama. Todo o sangue que teve que derramar para conseguir-la. Não que isso importasse, porque nosso admirável artista não se importava com as outras pessoas, elas eram enfadonhas e geralmente lhe causavam problemas sem apresentar as soluções.

Com exceção daquele casal da floricultura, doze anos atrás. Eles lhe apresentaram a solução de todos os problemas – os que ele passara, passava e viria a passar. Todas as respostas e soluções enfurnadas nos olhos daquela menina loira, que mal sabia da beleza que tinha. Ele lhe salvara de uma vida medíocre de pobreza, a colocara em um pedestal ou talvez até algo acima disso, para que ela não se machucasse. Os machucados do casal não lhe importavam. Não foram importantes enquanto ele os causava, muito menos depois.

Porque ele era o manchado de sangue, mas era nela que as manchas refletiam.

**X**

**Ironia debilitada - dois sentimentos diferentes.**

Quando o contrataram para cuidar daquele jardim tudo o que ele sabia era que a casa pertencia á um artista um tanto quanto excêntrico. A única instrução que lhe passaram era que ele deveria se preocupar apenas com o jardim e jamais entrar na casa. Ele guardava suas ferramentas em um pequeno galpão que ficava no jardim – o que quebrava toda a estética do lugar em sua opinião. Mas a verdade era que ele nunca ligou muito para as plantas, para a estética ou para a casa. Aquele era seu modo de ganhar dinheiro para financiar sua arte, por isso ele tinha tanta curiosidade quanto ao dono daquele lugar. Fora algumas vezes ver as marionetes dele e elas não lhe agradavam. Aquilo não era arte, aquilo era uma reunião de peças velhas que deveriam ficar no fundo de um baú, não expostas daquele jeito. A verdadeira arte não era eterna, não em seu conceito deturpado.

Aquele era um dia de calor e ele sabia que o artista estava em casa, os empregados cochichavam nervosos, comentando o fato de ele estar trancado naquele quarto por tanto tempo. Oh, eles sabiam, claro que sabiam que algo de ruim estava acontecendo ali. Quantas criadas não foram contratadas para levar comida até lá e depois buscar os pratos? Ele mantinha alguma coisa ali. Pior! Ele mantinha _alguém _ali. Mas nenhum dos criados tinha coragem de fazer qualquer pergunta ou questionar porque alguém viveria ali naquele quarto tão alto e isolado. Foi com alívio que eles viram o ruivo deixar a casa sem dizer palavra alguma, parecendo algum tipo de assombração.

E foi naquele dia de calor que o jardineiro ouviu pela primeira vez o barulho do piano. Primeiro as notas descoordenadas que aos poucos eram encaixadas em uma linda melodia. Ele não entendia de música, mas sabia que aquela era alguma sinfonia triste de um artista há muito esquecido. E a música o seduziu. Ele se viu apaixonado pelos acordes, porque eles eram tão efêmeros quanto sua arte e ao mesmo tempo tão eternos quanto a arte do dono da casa. Ele se viu apreciando aquela música, sentado ao lado de quem quer que estivesse tocando aquela canção. E tão rápido quanto começou ela parou. E naquele momento ele soube que precisaria ouvir mais.

Todos os dias ele ficava debaixo da janela, esperando a melodia começar. E então era transportado para um mundo de beleza. Até o dia em que não suportou mais somente ouvir, precisava saber quem tocava todas aquelas lindas canções. E ignorando todos os avisos, todas as tentativas de fazê-lo parar ele foi até a porta do quarto. A melodia ainda soava em seus ouvidos e ele se sentia sublime, como se nada pudesse atrapalhá-lo. Bateu na porta e a música parou. Foi então que ele acordou do transe em que estava e percebeu o que fizera. Mas já era tarde, muito tarde, e ele não era um homem de arrependimentos. Quando ouviu os passos teve certeza de que havia alguém ali. Esperou a porta ser aberta, imaginando quem era. E por Deus, como ele queria conhecer aquela pessoa! Mas a porta não se abriu. A pessoa tinha medo.

Ele chamou, disse seu nome, disse que não faria mal a quem quer que estivesse ali, mas mesmo assim a pessoa se recusou a sequer respondê-lo. Sentiu-se triste, tão triste quanto jamais estivera. Precisava saber quem estava ali, precisava conhecer aquela pessoa, precisava de qualquer jeito! Num último ato desesperado chocou-se contra a porta, tentando fazê-la abrir-se, mas ela sequer se moveu. Ouviu um grito do lado de dentro, uma mulher morava ali. Seu desejo de conhecer aquela sublime criatura apenas aumentou. Ele iria conhecê-la de qualquer maneira. Pegou um pedaço de papel de uma das gavetas do corredor e escreveu um bilhete, passando-o por debaixo da porta em seguida. Foi embora, aquela era sua última tentativa, sua última esperança.

Porque depois que se conhece a perfeição não se pode mais renegá-la.

**X**

**Você acabou perdendo seu caminho, tentando chamar a atenção do tempo naquela situação difícil.**

"_Quem é você?"_

Uma simples pergunta escrita em um pedaço de papel rasgado. Ela olhou para a pergunta buscando uma resposta. Riu do próprio desespero. Ela não sabia mais quem era, não sabia mesmo. Ela era um borrão na história, uma mancha que caíra em algum lugar e nunca fora limpa. Ela não se lembrava de seu antigo nome, seu mestre nunca mais repetira. Ela não sabia seu passado, não sabia seu futuro, sabia apenas que estava ali para ser usada. Ah, o desespero de não entender a própria existência, de não saber o porquê de se estar vivo. Talvez por isso eu gostasse tanto dela, se me permitem uma opinião pessoal no meio da história.

Ela olhou por dias á fio para o papel, esperando que quem a escrevera se esquecesse de sua existência. Como ela amaldiçoava aquele piano! Se não tivesse o tocado a pergunta não teria sido feita e agora ela não estaria atormentada, esperando que alguém – uma pessoa, uma entidade, um deus – respondesse aquela maldita pergunta. Já não conseguia tocar, temendo que o autor do bilhete voltasse exigindo uma resposta, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiava conhecer qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse seu mestre. Já estava tão acostumada com o branco da pele dele e o vermelho dos cabelos que não conseguia imaginar outra fisionomia. _"Quem sou eu? Quem sou eu?" _ela se perguntava em meio ao próprio tormento. Olhava-se no espelho tentando descobrir – sempre em vão, claro.

Olhou pela janela, vendo o céu azul contrastando com o verde do jardim lá em baixo. Ela não sabia por que, mas não gostava de observá-lo, ele lhe trazia um sentimento de perda tão grande que era quase sufocante. E foi sentindo aquele aperto no peito, sentindo vontade de tocar a grama verde ou então o céu azul que ela se deu conta da própria existência, não como marionete e sim como pessoa. _"Quem é você?" _o bilhete perguntava.

"_Uma alma enclausurada." _Ela respondeu e passou-o por de baixo da porta, esperando que seu fantasma – e porque não chamá-lo assim? Ela jamais o vira mesmo. Doce inocência que eu tanto apreciava – voltasse para enfim ler a resposta. Ela definharia se não pudesse sonhar com aquele que a libertaria e foi naquele bilhete que ela se agarrou. _"Volte para mim, não se esqueça de mim, reconheça a minha existência." _Ela pensava, esperando algum tipo de resposta enquanto os dias passavam.

E quando a resposta veio – não um pedido de identificação com nomes, não outra pergunta – ela se sentiu feliz. _"Então toque piano alma, porque a música é efêmera." _Então realmente existia vida além daquele quarto e existiam outras pessoas além de seu mestre. E ela tocou piano, por horas, por dias, e teria tocado por séculos se pudesse.

Como era doce o gosto do reconhecimento.

**X**

**Loucura autêntica - certamente, agora você é.**

Ele estava obcecado. Precisava vê-la, tocá-la, senti-la. Precisava, precisava, precisava. Nem que fosse por pouco tempo, nem que fosse uma única vez. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes ele sonhava com ela, delirava e chamava seu nome em meio á um sono intranqüilo. Ele iria encontrar uma maneira de chegar até ela, nem que tivesse que explodir a maldita porta. Explodiria o mundo se isso lhe rendesse sua bela alma como prêmio. Eu gostava disso, de toda essa força de vontade.

Não esperou que o dia amanhecesse para invadir a casa e roubar a chave do quarto. Suas mãos tremiam de ansiedade e seu coração batia forte, mas ele jamais desistiria. E que todos os empregados, avisos desesperados e o dono da casa – aquele que ele nem conhecia e já odiava – fossem para o inferno. Eles se encontrariam naquela noite. Depois de destrancar a porta a abriu com cuidado, com medo de assustá-la.

Ela estava sentada na beirada da cama, observando a lua através da janela. Não se assustou quando a porta se abriu, pensou ser seu mestre, ele gostava de lhe surpreender de vez em quando. Sentiu o toque delicado no ombro, aquele não era seu mestre, as mãos dele eram mais delicadas, menos calejadas. Virou-se em um ímpeto, pronta para se afastar de quem quer que fosse. E quando o viu não teve outra reação senão levar as mãos á boca, contendo um grito.

Eles eram tão iguais que poderiam ser gêmeos. O mesmo cabelo loiro longo, a mesma franja caída sobre um dos olhos. E os olhos, oh os olhos do mesmo azul intenso. Tão iguais que pensaram estarem se olhando em um espelho. E se acharam tão belos! O narcisismo crescendo dentro de cada um. E como eram lindos de se olhar sem saber o que dizer. Poderiam ser um quadro de algum pintor renascentista com seus traços leves acentuados pelas expressões de susto. Perderam a conta de quanto tempo ficaram se encarando até ela se jogar nos braços dele. Ela sabia, apenas sabia – aquele saber cego que nasce de algum lugar de dentro da alma – que aquele era seu correspondente, o autor dos bilhetes, a pessoa que lhe despertara do transe da obediência para a vida.

Naquela noite ambos descobriram o quanto tinham em comum, o quanto ansiaram por se conhecer mesmo se saber. Ela era a obra de arte perpétua que ele jamais poderia destruir e ele era o salvador que não queria salvá-la de fato. Juntos eram o pecado. Juntos descobriram a loucura. Juntos teriam terminado essa história com uma fuga, um romance e um final feliz.

Pena que eles se esqueceram que não existem finais felizes na vida real.

**X**

**Ego ameaçador - eu não vejo o fim disto.**

Alguma coisa começou a incomodá-lo, mas ele não sabia exatamente o que. Era alguma coisa em sua bela marionete, disso ele tinha certeza. Talvez fosse o jeito como os olhos dela brilhavam, ou talvez o jeito como ela abandonara as melodias tristes para tocar as alegres. Ele não gostava de toda aquela felicidade que a rodeava. Ele era uma alma feita de egoísmo, eu podia ver aqueles olhos castanhos brilhando de ódio. Podia sentir a dor que ele sentia ao vê-la feliz. E pensar que eu cheguei a imaginar que ele a amava, tola dedução. Ele nunca a amara de fato, não como pessoa, acho que ele não era capaz disso.

Depois de muito pensar ele resolveu que descobriria o que estava acontecendo, porque ela estava tão feliz. Ele não sabia – e nesse ponto digo que ele sabia sim, apenas não aceitava -, mas estava com inveja de qualquer coisa que pudesse causar tamanha felicidade nela, coisa que ele jamais fizera. Tão fragilizado, tão revoltado, tão cheio de angústias e tormentos internos que não percebia que a cada dia que passava sua bela da torre já não lhe pertencia mais. Ela saíra de suas mãos, fugira mesmo que apenas em pensamento, não estava mais com ele. Acho que na verdade nunca esteve.

Então ele esperou, esperou dias, apenas observando sua bela, vendo seus atos, estudando seu comportamento. E quando descobriu o que acontecia não pôde sentir mais fúria do que sentira. Quando viu aquela figura asquerosa entrar no quarto de sua propriedade e sujá-la com suas mãos impuras sentiu tanto ódio que poderia ter matado ambos ali, naquele exato momento. Mas seria tão rápido, tão sem sofrimento que não teria graça.

Já não sentia necessidade de vê-la, apenas de odiá-la. Aquele homem a roubara, a transformara em um ser humano comum, com uma beleza comum e uma aura comum como qualquer mulher que passava por ele nas ruas. Ela já não era sua obra de arte quase eterna, era apenas uma peça estragada. E ele odiava ter lixo por perto por muito tempo. Na verdade ela sempre fora apenas aquilo, uma garota comum que cresceu em um lugar não tão comum assim, apenas os olhos perfeccionistas de artista é que não enxergaram esses pequenos detalhes.

Estava na hora de dar um fim naquilo, livrar-se dela, jogá-la para o esquecimento. E com que prazer ele faria isso, com que prazer.

**X**

**Ego ameaçador - é apenas uma situação óbvia, onde a noite nunca verá nenhum dia.**

Como eram felizes as duas criaturas idênticas! Não sabiam mais viver sem estarem juntos, precisavam apoiar-se para co-existir. A beleza do amor nascendo em seus corações, alimentando esperanças tolas, fazendo com que se esquecessem de todos os perigos. O amor cega as pessoas, e aqueles dois não tinham mais salvação. Eu podia ver em seus rostos e ler em seus olhos que tudo o queriam era ficar juntos, não importando o lugar.

Depois de tantos anos naquele quarto inóspito ela se sentia viva, incrivelmente viva! E como era maravilhoso sentir-se um ser humano de novo. Seu mestre não lhe importava mais, ela nem se dignava a lembrar dele. Tudo o que queria era ficar com seu companheiro, ir aonde ele fosse e amá-lo pelo simples prazer de amar e ser amada de volta. Poderia viver o resto de seus dias naquele quarto que não ligaria, queria apenas estar com ele, senti-lo, tê-lo em seus braços, chamá-lo de seu. E logo ela, que jamais fora dona de alguma coisa possuía um coração. E continuava possuindo a inocência que tanto me cativara. Se ela fosse mais esperta, se tivesse alguma experiência de vida saberia que algo não estava certo, mas ela não tinha. Não fazia a mínima noção de que enquanto aproveitava as noites com seu adorado salvador seu mestre lhe preparava uma armadilha.

E ele, o pobre jardineiro que aspirava ser artista achara nela a inspiração derradeira, o sentimento que faltava para que suas esculturas criassem vida. Logo ele poderia ser tão influente quanto o dono da casa, logo ele teria condições de tirá-la dali, levá-la consigo para um lugar seguro. Por hora apenas alimentava o jovem coração com promessas infundadas. Claro que eu sabia que eram infundadas e que ele jamais poderia cumpri-las, por mais que quisesse, mas ele não sabia. Ele também pensava que tudo estava bem, que nada de ruim lhes aconteceria. Oh, doces criaturas cegas, por que não viram o perigo se aproximando? Ele tinha as experiências de vida necessárias para sentir-se ameaçado, mas estava tão aturdido com os acontecimentos que não percebeu. Uma lástima.

Foi somente na última noite que passaram juntos que ambos perceberam – bem lá no fundo de suas almas – que algo estava errado. E naquela noite se abraçaram, no íntimo sabendo que não se veriam nunca mais. Novamente o sentimento de perda. Mas era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

**X**

**Por mais que eu negue, isto nunca mudará, existe apenas uma realidade.**

Passaram-se dias, ela voltou a mergulhar no mar de solidão e tristeza em que sempre estivera. Seu amado já não aparecia, não dava um único sinal de que estava bem ou de que talvez não a quisesse mais. Ela preferia qualquer coisa a estar sozinha novamente.

Quando a porta do quarto se abriu ela nem ao menos olhou quem era, se atirou nos braços quentes e convidativos, percebendo que não eram de seu salvador. Era ele, o demônio da torre, seu mestre. O mesmo rosto tranqüilo, a mesma expressão de desdém de sempre. Os mesmos cabelos vermelhos, dessa vez parecendo ainda mais manchados de sangue. Ele todo reluzia em vermelho. Era sangue e ele não precisou dizer uma única palavra para que ela adivinhasse de quem era. Um grito morreu em sua garganta e ela começou a chorar, caindo de joelhos aos pés do homem.

Nem vendo sua bela criação chorar ele sentiu pena ou arrependimento. Ele os odiava e ela estava impura, não deveria mais existir. Com calma ele esperou que o pranto dela cessasse, o que pareceu demorar horas. E ela estava tão linda com o rosto desesperado que por pouco ele não seguiu adiante, por pouco não a abraçou e disse que tudo ficaria bem. Mas como eu já disse, ele era uma alma egoísta e não suportava que tocassem em suas propriedades.

"Eu pensei já ter dito duas coisas: A primeira era que eu jamais deixaria te tocarem, e a segunda é contos de fadas não são reais, _Ino." _Ele murmurou com a voz cheia de ódio e ela pôs-se a chorar ainda mais ao ouvir seu antigo nome pronunciado por aquela criatura odiosa. "Vá ver o seu príncipe encantado." Ele se afastou da porta, dando espaço para que ela passasse. Ela levantou e caminhou até o corredor, sem reconhecer um único detalhe daquele lugar.

E quando chegou até as escadas o viu: O corpo exposto no chão da sala como uma das marionetes. O sangue espalhando-se em volta dele, fazendo uma poça. Ela começou a chorar ainda mais, sem coragem de voltar a olhá-lo. Foi nesse instante que sentiu a presença do homem atrás de si e uma lâmina a pressionar-lhe a garganta.

"Você já não é mais minha marionete. Adeus, minha querida."

E as manchas vermelhas pingaram por toda a escada.

**X**

**Eu quero esquecer o passado.**

O que ele fez com os corpos não é importante, o importante é que ele não sentiu tristeza, não derramou uma única lágrima. Eu gostaria de ser Deus – ou o demônio – para saber se aquela alma vai realmente para o inferno. Sinto uma profunda tristeza por ele, por seu destino cheio de sangue e traição. Senti tristeza pelos dois, mas eles estão bem, suponho que estejam juntos em algum lugar para onde as almas vão depois que morrem. Eu nunca soube o que acontece com elas depois que deixam a terra.

Suas criações continuaram expostas, continuaram impressionando e ele continuou a fabricá-las. Talvez não com o mesmo capricho e com a mesma dedicação de antes, afinal artistas tendem a perder o brilho depois que perdem suas musas. Ele nunca esqueceu de fato os olhos azuis e sua presença marcante, mas também nunca esqueceu a traição e o ódio que sentiu.

Estava parado em frente á velha floricultura á um bom tempo, sem saber o que realmente fazia, possivelmente se lembrando do dia em que entrou ali pela primeira vez e a encontrou. Resolveu que era hora de ir embora, continuar sua vida e seguir em frente.

Foi naquele momento que viu a jovem de cabelos longos e olhos perolados sair da floricultura carregando um buquê de lírios. Ela lhe sorriu simpática ao passar por ele e ele respondeu ao gesto com um aceno de cabeça. Ah, a beleza daqueles olhos, e aquele sorriso. Ela seria sua nova musa. E com um leve sorriso ele se pôs a segui-la, a vida não era tão ruim afinal de contas.

Eu sorri, pensando que aquele ser levaria o tormento para a vida de outra jovem inocente, acho que ele realmente era um demônio. Mas sua história com ela já não era de minha alçada, eu já estava cansado daquele jovem. Tenho certeza que nós nos encontraríamos novamente algum dia.

Afinal, uma hora ou outra tudo acaba passando pelas areias do tempo.

* * *

**N/A: **Sei lá de onde saiu isso então não me perguntem. Um super obrigada pra Teh que betou e disse que tava foda e pra Mari que me ajudou a batizar a fic. O nome dos mini-capítulos são estrofes da música Alice da banda Nightmare. E a música não é deprimente quanto à fic. Licht é luz em alemão.


End file.
